Love in the Old
by I Love Hott Evil Men
Summary: Ray goes to see his boyfriend in Russia and things happen as time goes by. Odd pairing, just to warn you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Love in the Old

On the plane ray rode on he watched as the scenery just spun on by, listening to his cd of TATU. He was flying to see his boyfriend in Russia since he hasn't seen his boyfriend for a while. A long while. He was always busy with tournaments while his boyfriend was always busy with business.

Yeah, you heard right. His boyfriend was a business man.

Ray sighed as he brought a blanket to his body since it was getting cold.  
he made sure the blanket stayed covering his shoulders on down. He wished his boyfriend was there with him to keep him warm. The man's strong arms around him, holding him tight making sure nothing would happen to him.

They only showed affection when they were alone behind closed doors and in public they acted like people who hate each other. He hated it, but it was necessary. His boyfriend, after all, was much older than he and was against the law. That's why he never told his friends, especially Kai. He would be pissed if he found out who his boyfriend is.

His eyes got heavy as he layed his head back onto the seat. Ray closed his eyes and went to sleep.

LET IT RIP

Ray walked off of the terminal and walked to the doors of the building,  
waiting for his pick up. A limo came up in front of him and the driver stepped out taking his bags. Ray opened the door to the limo and got in,  
shutting the door behind himself. He sat there quietly, waiting for the driver. Once the driver got in the car they drove off.

They came to a stop in front of a mansion's gates and drove in when the gates opened. They drove to the doors and the driver parked, getting out of the vehicle and opened the door for Ray. Ray got out and was about to get his bags so he could carry them inside, but the driver shook his head.  
"There's no need for you to carry the bags. I'll do it." He said, taking the bags away from him.

The neko-jin was about to protest when the driver put a hand up and said,  
"The master's waiting for you in his office." Ray sighed and nods his head as he walks inside. It didn't have a welcoming feeling to the house, but he was used to that feeling in the place. He walked through the halls and up the stairs to his boyfriend's office. Finally making it there he opens the door and sees said boyfriend. He smiles at him while his boyfriend's face softened a bit.

Ray goes behind him and wraps his arms around his shoulders. His boyfriend put his hand over his and says,"I'm glad you made it."

Ray smiles kindly from behind him and says,"I missed you too, Voltaire."

LET IT RIP

Did you guys expect that one? Probably not. Some of you people may think this pairing is gross, but I really don't care. If you want to flame me because of the pairing, go ahead and give me all you got.

Reviews are a must.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to continue this fic for **fire vixon**. She seemed to really like it so I'm continuing. I hope you like this fic even more now.

Love in the Old

Chapter 2

"Voltaire, I'm going to call the others and tell them I'm okay." Ray said as he walked past Voltaire's office to the phone.

"Just don't tell them where you're at." Voltaire replied as he looked through his files on his company.

Ray just smiled and picked up the phone, dialing the number to Tyson's dojo. He waited patiently for someone to pick up the phone and just when he was about to hang up someone picked up the phone. There was a loud crash in the background and then he heard Kai's voice, "Hello?"

He smiled some more and replies, "Hey, it's Ray. Just calling to let you guys know I made it to my destination." Another loud crash is heard. "I'm guessing Hilary and Tyson are going at it again." Ray added.

"What was your first clue?" Kai asked sarcastically.

"The crashing may be a good one." He smiled some more. Him and Kai are closer now and have became close friends. He was quite happy with that.

"Smart ass."

"I'm your friend. I better go though because I need to help Mariah out or she'll have my head. Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up the phone and Ray couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. He always enjoyed talking to Kai. It was always fun, especially teasing. "You're getting better." Ray turned around to find Voltaire behind him. He just smiled sadly and says, "I just wish I could tell them though so I don't have to hide it. I hate lying to them."

Voltaire puts a hand on Ray's shoulder, "It's either that or we tell and you lose me. I've explained it to you before, if word goes out that we're together then I'll be arrested for being with someone under the age of eighteen. It's illegal and you know it is. To add to that, your friends don't like me and would be against this. You know how it has to be."

Ray nods his head sadly and they go back to his office and talk some more.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Short, I know, but I'm trying to think of a plot for this fic as I go. Maybe if we're all lucky the chapters will get longer. Well, review 'cause that's the only way I'm going to keep going on this thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade.

**Chapter 3**

Ray walked around the mansion halls alone as he waited for his lover, Voltaire, to come home from work. The place didn't exactly make anyone feel homey or comfortable at all. The air and atmosphere of the place was more of the cold and distant feel. The feel fit the bill for every one person's personality in the mansion, excluding his own. Everytime he came over here it was never the feeling he was used to, but he has forced himself to endure and get over the feelings surrounding him.

He stopped walking when he reached the front of Voltaire's bedroom. A smile crept upon his lips as he remembered his first night in that very room. His first night in that room was cozy yet wet. Ray was just brought in from the rain by an elderly man and he was carried into the room. Voltaire told him to strip off his clothes so calmly that Ray, of course, interpreted that into a whole different message, but when he glared at the young man he did so quite fast. When Ray had stripped down to nothing, his naked body being shown to the older man, he was surprised to recieve a very large shirt and a pair of large shorts, both belonging to the older man that was before him. Not only did that surprise him, but also something much more uncomfortable happened next. Voltaire forced him to lay down in bed with him once he got the baggy clothes on.

The young beyblader chuckled at the memory. That was the one memory he treasured the most because of the fact that Voltaire was so forward. He has never done so again, though. He would never mind him being that forward once again, as shocking as it can be for the neko-jin. He sighed as he continued to walk down the hall and onto the floor of the living room. He sat on the couch once he made his entrance in the living room and just sat there staring at the wall in front of him with his legs crossed as he began to play with the part of his hair that was wrapped up. Playing with his hair had become a habit he picked up after Mariah kept pampering him non-stop when he went back to train with his team The White Tigers. So, he became used to playing with his hair or someone else playing with it, whether it was wrapped or let out.

Getting bored of staring at the wall, he turned his attention to the ceiling, which wasn't that much of a difference from the wall with the exception of the fan that was going. He watched as the fan spinned around and around and around until he could no longer see for his eyelids have closed over his eyes. Sleep consuming him.

_"Voltaire, you need to stop. If you keep doing this you'll get caught. You'll eventually be sitting in jail or even worse prison doing time." Ray voiced calmly, yet you could hear the worry in it if you listened close enough._

_The older man just snorted at this. "If I was worried about getting caught I would've stopped this a long time ago. Now, stop worrying about my business. Just worry about what a fifteen year old should worry about. You're young, you don't understand these things."_

_The neko-jin seethed at this. He hated it when he started to belittle him like this. Always thinking he didn't understand or didn't have the brain capacity to hold everything together. Always thinking that he didn't have any business to worry about his life beyond their relationship and always thinking that just because he's fifteen he was too young and incapable of anything. His own lover did this to him all the time when it came to certain topics. His own lover belittled him._

_The younger man glared up at his lover, his arms crossed with his hands clenching his arms. "Don't belittle me like that! I'm your lover, your equal, not skum on the street!" Ray took a deep breath, closing his eyes, as he calmed himself down as to not get too furiated. "Look, I care enough to tell you these things. But if this continues, Voltaire, I'll have to put you in the past. So, its me or your illegal organization."_

_"Hmph." Voltaire turned his back on Ray and went to sit at his desk, sat in his chair and turned in his chair to face his lover. "I'll keep that in mind, Ray. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go back to work."_

_With that said he turned his attention to his computer and ignored the fact that his lover was still standing there. Ray got the picture, as much as he wanted to continue the conversation he knew that he wouldn't listen, and decided it was his time to leave._

Ray awoke from his nap with a jerk. He practically jumped ten feet into the air. He looked around the room causiously then he heard a little meow next to him. He looked to his left and found a little black kitten next to him staring, staring at him happily with a, from his point of view, a smile among the kitten's face. The neko-jin smiled as he lifted the kitten onto his lap and began to stroke its fur. "Where'd you come from, little one?" he asked the kitten curiously, tilting his head to look at its face.

"I bought her for you. It is your birthday after all." A voice said curtly with a little stiffness in their voice.

The young man didn't even turn his face to the voice for he already knew it was Voltaire. He smiled gratefully, "I'll name her Tinkles." He heard a snort then steps going up the stairs. He sighed as he continued to stroke her fur tenderly. Voltaire's probably doing more work again. Ah well. He'll just play with Tinkles.

Dinner went the usual way as it always did. Though, Ray couldn't help, but notice something different about Voltaire as his food was being served to him. He didn't know what it was, but all he knew was that a bad feeling came with it. After he sat his napkin on his lap so he didn't get his new evening outfit dirty, he cleared in his throat, "So...is there something you have to tell me?" The older man just stared at him when he said that, but he eventually decided to answer it. Yet, he never got an answer since the doorbell rang. The two men stayed quiet as one of the maids went to answer the door.

When the maid didn't say anything Ray began to worry and he had every right to once he saw a police officer walking in the room, heading towards the older man. Both men immmediately stood to their feet when their eyes set on the man in uniform, Ray a bit nervous and Voltaire pretty calm. "What can I do for you, officer?" Voltaire asked in fake sweet politness.

"Voltaire Hiwatari, you are hereby under arrest." The officer said as he went behind Voltaire and handcuffed him. "Come on." He pushed him roughly along, taking him outside to the police vehicle.

Ray, after coming out of shock, went after him and once he caught up to them he asked, "What's this about, officer?"

"He's been arrested for his illegal organization. We finally found proof on it. We've been trying to get him for awhile." He was about to put Voltaire in the back seat of the vehicle, but he was stopped.

"What?! Voltaire, you said you stopped that horrible thing! You lied to me! Why?! Why continue that business?!" Ray cried angrily. He was not known to be short-tempered, but he doesn't like being lied to, especially by a lover.

Voltaire was silent so the officer gladly put him away in the car then got himself to the driver's side of the car, opening his own door. Before he got in the car he looked over at the neko-jin, who had a look of despair. "Just what are you to him?" The officer asked sternly.

The neko-jin stared at him, trying to decide whether or not to lie to the man. Though, by the look on his face he looked the type of guy to be able tell if someone's lying when he heard one. He decided to tell the truth. "His lover."

"How old are you?" he asked more demandingly than he asked the last question.

"I just turned sixteen today."

The officer just gave him a look over, grunted then got in the car and drove off, leaving the chinese young man metally kicking himself. He knew that he had just made things worse for Voltaire, but there was nothing he could do. They'd probably find out anyways or the officer would know he'd be lying. Either way it would end bad so Ray just stood there hurt and cotemplating on what to do. After awhile of not going back inside one of the maids came out and ushered him inside quickly.

* * *

End of chapter. I finally have a plot bunny decent enough to go on! Whoop Whoop! Please review or I won't continue ever again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Chapter 4**

The Bladebreakers were resting, doing their own thing around the dojo. Tyson and Max were looking at comic books, Kenny and Hilary were working on some beyblades and Kai was almost bored out of his mind so he was left to sit by himself in the kitchen. Usually Ray was there to talk to him, but he was in China with the White Tigers. Kai sighed. It gets boring after awhile when you don't have your friend with you to keep you company.

He stood up and went over to the refridgerator to get himself something to drink. He reached the fridge and got himself some soda. He was about to sit down back on his chair, but the phone began to ring. He sighed again and answered the phone in the kitchen, where he was at. He answered. "Hello, this is Kai speaking."

When the voice on the other end spoke he smiled and leaned against the kitchen door frame. "Hey. It's Tala."

"What are you calling for? You don't usually call because it's long distance and you don't usually want to run up the bill." Kai replied.

"It's important. Is the news on on your end?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Turn the TV on and you'll see."

Kai turned the TV on and turned it to the news. There on the news it was on Russia about Voltaire Hiwatari and was getting put in jail. He was about to say what the big deal was, but was stopped when he saw his neko-jin friend on there. The news caster told him that Ray Kon was the lover of Voltaire Hiwatari and was over there on visit to see him. The news also told him that Voltaire will be there until his trial and Ray was still staying at the Hiwatari mansion. They were unable to question Ray Kon at the moment.

"You still there?" Tala asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Kai growled.

"That's what I want to know. I figured we'd come and get you and the others and bring you here. Then we'd confront Ray."

"Sounds good. Do you mean 'we' as in all the Demolition Boys?"

"We as in me and Bryan."

"You do know Bryan hates me, right?"

"Yeah, only because I dumped him for you. Oh well. Anyways, we'll be there in our team's jet within an hour or two."

"Okay. See you later, Tal."

"Later, sweetheart."

They hung up and Kai yelled for everybody to start getting their things around because they are going to Russia.

--

Kai and the others got onto the Demolition Boys private jet and flew off to Russia. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary spoke among each other with Bryan, Tala and Kai coming in every now and then. Tala was sitting next to Kai, their fingers laced on Kai's lap with Bryan sitting next to Tala and the others sitting across them. Bryan wasn't happy and Kai wasn't either, both for different reasons.

Bryan was mad because Tala was all on Kai and Kai was mad because of Ray.

"Sweetheart, calm down. There's nothing you can do about it." Tala told Kai.

"Well, I'm sure as hell going to try." Kai replied.

Tyson whispered to Max, Kenny and Hilary. "Is Bryan still mad at Kai?"

"It seems so." Kenny answered.

"I think he'll always be mad until he gets Tala back." Max whispered back.

They sigh. Bryan growled angrily. Kai had finally calmed down. And Tala kissed Kai, a chaste kiss.

--

A knock sounded at the door and one of the maids had gotten it. When Ray was told it was for him he did not expect it to be who he thought it was. He follwed the maid to the door and he was shocked to see who was there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ray asked.

* * *

End of chapter. It is badly written and a bad chapter, but hopefully it turns out better than what it is now.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**DIsclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Chapter 5**

"What the hell is going on, Ray?!" Kai practically yelled at the chinese teen. The neko-jin winced. He had just let them in and Kai went straight to the point for why he was there. To find out why he was with Voltaire. Ray tried hard to evade this situation, but it was going to happen eventually. He tried but failed. Now it was time to talk, to everyone. Ray told everyone to have a seat and they did so, he did as well.

Taking a deep breath he spoke, "I'm with Voltaire because I love him. I never told any of you about him and me because I knew Kai, Tala and Bryan would have a fit. The rest of you as well. I've been with him for almost a year now."

Kai clenched his fists and growled. Tyson was the one to speak up, more and likely to say something mildly stupid. "You do know that the guy is practically in his seventies or something?" Ray nods.

"That's kind of...weird..." Hillary mumbled quietly to herself. It kind of creeped her out.

Ray sighs. "Guys, I know how you feel about this, but I'm not going to stop being with him just because you all don't like it or think it's creepy. I love him. If you guys aren't here to support me then you can leave, but if you will support me on my choice regardless of how you feel make yourselves at home. I don't have time to diddy-daddle around when my boyfriend is in jail." It was hard for him to say that to his friends, but he didn't want no problems with them. He wanted them to accept that he made his choice and he was sticking with it.

The red head sighed inwardly and stood up. "So, where do I sleep?" Tyson, Kenny, Hillary, Max and Bryan stood as well, though Bryan a bit grumpily. They followed Tala's lead so the neko-jin led them to their rooms, Kai soon following behind them.

--

Everyone was settled in their rooms, Kai and Tala sharing a room together of course, while everyone had their own room. Ray stayed in Voltaire's room as usual. The neko-jin walked out to the yard, with the stars in the sky, in the back and found none other than Kai. He was standing by the tree near the back, almost near the woods where people wouldn't be able to see him unless they got closer. Ray walked to him to speak with him.

When he reached him Ray stood next to him. Kai stood silent with his arms crossed. He was still angry, Ray could tell. Ray took a deep breath and was about to speak but got beat to the punch Kai. "So, you decided to date my grandfather after our break up."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." The neko-jin said.

"Right..." Kai turned to Ray. "How does he treat you?"

Ray shrugged. "He's good when he wants to be, but he can be cold sometimes. Especially lately..."

"What do you mean lately?"

"He hasn't really been listening to me and he's been off to himself, not spending time with me. So, I knew he would be doing something with his secret organization again. I saw this coming. Also, he's been saying a lot of things age wise. For example, he says I wouldn't understand certain things because I'm too young."

"If you didn't understand anything then he wouldn't be with you. He's just getting power-hungry again."

"Yeah, I know." Ray leaned against the tree. "Anyways, Voltaire called me today and said that Boris just got out of jail a couple days ago so he'll be over tomarrow to keep watch over me. Voltaire wanted to make sure that I'd be safe and since Boris knows many ways to get out of things he figured he'd be best for the job."

Kai made a face. "Boris? He's going to be here?"

"Yeah. He'll be staying here with me."

"Great." Kai rolled his eyes.

Ray laughed. "You'll get used to him."

"Ray, sweetheart, there's no way I'll ever be used to Boris without grimacing."

The neko-jin laughed, trying to ignore the fact that Kai called him sweetheart like he used to. "How are you and Tala doing?"

"Eh. We're doing. Bryan is jealous as hell as usual. It gets annoying."

"Ah, that's right. Tala broke up with Bryan to get you. That's how that night..." His voice trailed. It was apainful memory for him to remember.

"Look, Ray, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just stupid to fall into temptation when you were gone to see your teammates. Tala was putting false information in my head to get to me. To make me jealous. He told me all these lies about you and Lee and I just lost it. I knew he was lying, but I couldn't help but bcome jealous and angry. I'm sorry. I tried to tell you this, but you weren't ready to hear it. You were too hurt."

"It's too late now. I'm in love with Voltaire. You've lost your chance. Besides, you're dating Tala now. Be happy."

Kai faced Ray fully, grabbing onto the neko-jin's shoulders and pinning him to the tree. "Ray, I will tell you now that I still love you. I always will. And because of that I will let you know now that whenever there's an opening and a good time I will get you back no matter what the cost."

Ray was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say to that. Kai released him from the tree and walked back to the mansion. The neko-jin couldn't help, but wonder how the conversation turned to Kai and his determination to get him back. He sighed. He couldn't wait for Boris to come here. He'd be able to see Voltaire when he does.

* * *

A different turn of events than what I expected. I guess I had to put in some relationship drama because I love it so much...At least when it's other people's anyways. Well, then what do ya'll think of this chapter, hm? Let me know what you think in a review if you please.

I also have an idea for a sequel to this already. Awesone, no?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Chapter 6**

The next morning was bright and warm. Everybody was eating the breakfast that Ray made for them. Ray was the one that did all the cooking most of the time. He was better at it than everyone else. While everybody sat at the table eating away the food Ray stood to his feet and took his plate to the kitchen to clean it. Just as he was cleaning the plate a knock sounded at the door. He wiped his hands and went to answer it.

It was Boris. The neko-jin smiled as he let the older man in the house and helped him with his bags. The others watched as Ray led the man to his room. Everybody looked at each other with questioning looks and disgust. All, but Kai, was doing that and wondering why he was here. "Okay, I'm going to ask a stupid question, but does Ray like being around old people?" Max asked feeling stupid for asking it.

Bryan shrugged. "Who knows. He's just a weird one."

"Honestly though. I never thought Ray would be one for someone like Voltaire. Plus, I thought people being with old people was a porn celebrity thing." Tyson said, rubbing his belly. He was full as can be.

Tala laughed. "Well, we know what you do now. What kind of porn are you watching?" Everybody laughed and Kai rolled his eyes.

Ray came back with Boris. "Guys, me and Boris are going to go visit Voltaire later. You guys don't have to come...In fact you can't. We'll be leaving around late afternoon."

Kenny decided to ask. "Where is Boris sleeping at"

"In the room next mine and Voltaire's. He's keeping an eye on me." Ray answered.

When everybody was done they went to do their own things. More and likely to blading against each other and training. They were all outside though in the back. Ray and Boris sat under the umbrella table. They were talking about things and the court session that supposed to go on. "So, when is this court session going to be?" Ray asked.

"In two weeks on Monday." Boris answered.

"That's not a lot of time." Ray bit his lip in thought.

Boris shrugged. "It's to be expected. He already has his past felonies against him. They already probably plead him guilty. All they have to do is wait until the court session."

"True...Boris, can you be honest with me?"

"I suppose. What is it?"

"Why did he want to rebuild his organization?"

"Because he wanted to continue his research and make more bitbeasts that could be strong enough to overthrow anybody in his way."

"I see...Was I anywhere in the picture?"

"Just recently when you two got deep into your relationship. You were in his every thought as he worked, yelling at him and loving him."

Ray smiled at that. "Thanks, Boris."

Tyson and Max wanted him to blade against them and they wouldn't stop persisting until he did so. The neko-jin laughed and happily went to join them blading, taking out his blade and launcher. Boris watched as Ray hung out with his friends, a small smile creeping onto his lips. He couldn't help, but think that Voltaire was lucky to have someone like Ray as a lover.

--

Boris drove the neko-jin to the jail house that Voltaire was at. Once there they told the officer they were there to see Voltaire Hiwatari. They asked how old Ray was and told them the procedure of visiting inmates. The officer told them that since Ray was under the age of eighteen that he had to have a someone eighteen or older with him while speaking to the person. Boris let them know he was it. They also told them they had 10 minutes to talk.

After that they were able to go see Voltaire at last. To Ray it took forever to get him out of his cell and to the visiting room. The visiting room was nothing to talk about. There was a wall where the inmates and visitors were split apart with only glass was where you'd be able to see the person's face. When Voltaire sat down Ray and him picked up the phone to speak with each other. That was the only way they'd be able to speak.

Then neko-jin also noticed that the same officer that questioned him about his and Voltaire's relationship was standing there behind him. "How's it going in there?" Ray asked when he took his eyes away from the officer.

"It's going." He looks behind Ray and sees that Boris did as he asked him. He gave a curt nod to the man. "What about you? Have the police came to check the mansion yet?"

Ray nods. "Yeah, they did that this afternoon. They also questioned me about what you've been doing and about your pedophiliac acts with a sixteen year old."

Voltaire snorted. "They think you would know about my business. Idiots. What'd you tell them"

"The truth. I told them I knew little of your business because you don't like telling me. What I told them about the pedophile thing is that you're not. I told them I was your lover and that I was not forced to do anything. I told them I did everything by my own free will. I don't think they believe me though."

"Of course not. They think you don't know any better since you're a young lad."

"Sounds like you..."

"Ray, I'm only like that with you because I like you to stay out of my business with certain things like I did to get in here."

"Voltaire, don't be stupid. Sadly," Ray looked at his hand, "I would've helped in anyway possible once I looked past the bad and only focused on what you wanted because I know that's what you wanted to do. I may have said that I would leave you if you continued with it, but I knew I wouldn't. I would never be able to."

"I know. That's why I wouldn't let you. You're young. You don't need to spend some of your life somewhere that was unneccesary because of me. It would be a foolish move on your part."

Ray sighed. "I suppose."

The intercom spoke on the phone they were on. "You have two minutes left."

Voltaire took a breath and spoke, "Ray, I want you to make a promise to me."

Ray looked him in the eyes and waited for him to continue on.

"When I get locked up I want you to have fun and not worry about me. While I'm locked up you can do as you wish till I get out. I want you to see what's out there for you in people just in case you want to leave me when I get out." Ray was about to argue, but got stopped when he continued talking. "No matter what I want you to do this. Don't wait for me if you don't have to. You don't need to go through all that. When I'm out you can come for me if you still love, but you can't come see me when I do get locked up."

"I can't do that."

"Yes, you can and you will. Now, promise me this and stick to it."

"I-I promise, Voltaire."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

The phone line got turned off and they hung up. As soon as they got out to the car Ray was on the verge of tears. Boris drove the car to the mansion and parked it. The two went inside and headed straight to Voltaire's room, shutting the door. Hillary was about to speak to him, as well as Max, but he ignored them. The two saw how hurt Ray was and went to tell the others what they should do. They all decided to talk to him later about it.

Meanwhile, Ray was crying in Boris' arms as the man stroked the neko-jin's hair. The neko-jin knew that there was no way that Voltaire was going to win over the court, but no matter what he was still going to hope for it. But what will he do when he is locked up? No. He can't start thinking like that. He had to think positive.

Why did Voltaire have to do that type of business?!

End of chapter. I don't know what to think about this chapter. It's...something. Not even sure if I like, but I am happy that I could get some Voltaire and Ray in there. The scene with them talking proves that Voltaire really does care for Ray whether some like to see it or not. Well, I would like reviews to know what you all think because I cerainly don't what to think. I just enjoy writing it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Chapter 7**

"Get the hell away from me!" yelled the red head. The yell caught everybody's attention, especially the neko-jin's since he had heightened hearing. Someone must've got Tala angry. He was never a morning person. And when he came out stomping to the livingroom they all knew they were right. Bryan came out after him more grumpy than usual. It was between Tala and Bryan.

Kai rolled his eyes, but gave Tala a kiss on the lips just to make Bryan angrier. Boris shook his head as Bryan growled angrily at Kai. Bryan spat something in Russian that no one understand except for Kai, Tala, Boris and Ray. The only reason the neko-jin understood is that Voltaire taught him the basics and then every bad thing in Russian you needed to know. Everyone else just knew it was vile by the way he said it. Plus, Tala stood to his feet. Ray sighed. He knew those were fighting words.

The arguing continued while everybody else ignored it. It got old after awhile.

At least the place has been lively, that's all Ray could say about it. It's been a week since Voltaire has been in jail and Ray has talked to him on the phone everyday since then. They spoke about everything, not even caring about the officers listening on the other end. Boris even spoke every now and then, using the other phone so all three could talk. Boris kept him company at night like a best friend would and every night Ray missed his lover.

Also, Kai and him haven't spoken in private since that night the others arrived. To be honest, he was grateful. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle his determination at the moment. Yet again, for now he's being a friend in his time of need and been a good lover to Tala even when he still loved the neko-jin. He would've told Kai about the thing that Voltaire said when he first visited the jail house, but Kai probably would've been a bit too happy about it so he's only told Boris.

Apparently, the arguement was already over because Tala decided to pry into something personal. "Ray, I've got a question."

"What is it?" asked Ray, a bit worried about what was to be asked. More and likely something sexual.

"Have you had sex with Voltaire?" The red head asked.

Ray rolled his eyes. He knew it. He decided to answer. He didn't care, it wasn't that big a deal anyways. "Have you had sex with Kai?"

Kai perked up. Tala didn't seem to notice when he answered. "Yeah. You knew that. Everybody knows that."

"My answer is the opposite of yours." Ray answered.

"So...K-"

Ray interrupted Tala before he could say anymore, "No, I'm still a virgin. My first night here with Voltaire he layed me down in bed with him, but we didn't do anything. And I haven't done anything in past relationships. Sleeping with people in my relationships is not at the top of my list."

"Oh." Tala went quiet as well as everybody else. Boris chuckled.

--

The phone rang so Ray answered the phone. It was late, almost midnight. He was in his and Voltaire's room with Boris. "Hello?" Ray asked.

"I'm sorry for calling so late, Mr. Kon." The person said on the other line.

"Who is this?"

"This is the court. We have called the court session of Voltaire Hiwatari to Wednesday of this week. We want you to come to the stand as well."

"For what? I told you everything I know."

"Not for the organization, but for his other charge of being with someone under the age of eighteen."

Ray sighed. "Fine, but I want to be near him as the court proceeds. At least sitting behind him and not away from him."

"We can't-"

"Then you have no need for me."

"Fine, have it your way. We'll see you on Wednesday, Mr. Kon." They both hung up.

Ray put the phone back on the receiver and told Boris of what they told him. Boris sighed. Ray turned his head to face the older man and said, "I hate the police."

* * *

End of chapter. It wasn't good at all. In fact is was pretty random. I couldn't think of anything that could happen in this chapter so I skipped up a week and I'll probably go to wednesday in the next chapter. I know the story is short and I apologize for that, but I am almost done and I did have to write this on a whim.

Well, reviews would be nice. Please and thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Chapter 8**

Everyone was getting ready for the court session that's going to start in a couple of hours. No one dressed fancy or horribly, they just dressed casually. Right now, Ray was brushing his hair into a low ponytail, tying it with a red ribbon. He sighed at the fact that Voltaire didn't stand a chance today. He wished he did. That way he wouldn't have to wait for him for so long.

He put his brush down and tied the ribbon. He looked on the mirror of Voltaire's private bathroom and smiled. A picture of Ray and his older lover hangs there. The picture is of them at Voltaire's summer home in Australia. The older man was sitting in a chair as the neko-jin had his arms wrapped around Voltaire's neck from behind them. They were both smiling happily.

Ray missed those days. Now, he'd have to wait for the years to go by while the older man is in prison. A knock sounded at the door so he hurriedly grabbed the picture so he could give it to his lover, replying to the knock a 'come in'.

Boris came into the room and said, "Lets go. We should get going."

"Okay." Ray answered as he left the bathroom, turning off the lights and following his lover's partner in evil deeds to the limo. The others following behind them.

They drove to the court house.

--

They made it to the court house within minutes and Ray couldn't wait to see his lover. To him, everybody wasn't moving fast enough. He wished that they would hurry up. Standing before the court room, Ray took a deep breath. This was it. Today he was going to watch him go to prison to do some time. Boris put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, reassuring him.

Ray and the others stepped into the court house and saw Voltaire sitting there, ready for trial. He was prepared for his verdict, Ray could tell. They all went to sit down behind Voltaire, Boris sitting next to the neko-jin. Ray layed his hand on his lover's shoulder so he could feel close to him.

The court session began and it felt like forever. The neko-jin went up to the stand as well as Voltaire and Boris. When it was time for recess Ray stayed with Voltaire in the court room. Boris just left to do something. "How long do you think you'll be in for?" Ray asked.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine, I promise, Ray." Voltaire replied.

Boris came back in and sat back down next to Ray. He had a smirk on his face and Ray wondered why he was so happy.

The court session came back in from recess and everybody was back in the court room. The judge sat down and cleared his throat. "I have come to a verdict." The judge said. "He is not guilty."

The shock on everyone's face as they left the court house and drove back to the mansion was undeniable. Ray and the others couldn't help, but be suspicious of how this came to be. Though, they knew that Voltaire and Boris had something to do about it. They just knew they had somethig to do about it. It was a fact, but even knowing that Ray was happy about it.

He didn't care.

In Voltaire's room the neko-jin was laying there in bed with him, head atop his chest and his arms wrapped around his waist while the other held an arm around the neko-jin, hand playing in his hair. They were content. Boris was keeping sure that no one bothered them at all at the moment. Ray buries his face in Voltaire's chest and says, "Why'd you do that?"

"To get out of it and so you won't have to deal with me being in prison for such a long time. I acted the way I did because I didn't want anyone to get suspicious of it. So, I didn't even tell you. It was safer that way. Besides, Boris and I are skilled in this department anyhow." Voltaire answered truthfully.

"Hm. You really shouldn't have worried about it."

"But I did."

Ray leaned over Voltaire as he stared him in the eye. Voltaire put a stray strand of hair behind the neko-jin's ear and gave a small smile in return to his lover's. "I'm kind of upset that you did it, but my happiness about it over powers my common sense." The teen said as he leaned in for a kiss. The older man granted it to the young man. It was loving and passionate.

This was Ray's utopia.

* * *

Well, that's the end. It's not how I wanted it to end, but you know it's okay. I'll deal with it and hopefully you all can too. It's a short story, but I think it turned out pretty well for itself. I may do a sequeal, but don't count on it. Never count on it unless I get the urge, but if do you'll know because it will OBVIOUSLY say sequeal in the SUMMARY.

Anyhow, reviews would be nice...

Have a nice day.


End file.
